


【RIKO】Knock Knock

by s745296457



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s745296457/pseuds/s745296457
Summary: 传说，幽灵是人死后的执念遗留下的残缺灵魂，因为不完整而怨气滔天，常年躲在暗无天日的角落等待着某个撞上门来的倒霉鬼饱餐一顿对方的灵魂，虽然不是什么致命的妖怪，但对普通人而言也足够危险邪恶。
Relationships: RIKO - Relationship





	【RIKO】Knock Knock

\-   
传说，幽灵是人死后的执念遗留下的残缺灵魂，因为不完整而怨气滔天，常年躲在暗无天日的角落等待着某个撞上门来的倒霉鬼饱餐一顿对方的灵魂，虽然不是什么致命的妖怪，但对普通人而言也足够危险邪恶。  
\- 

Mori醒来的时候赤裸着身体躺在河滩上，正逢夕阳西下，在粉色的夕阳映照下他惨白的肤色也被镀上了一层暖光。  
经过河滩的放羊姑娘无意间朝他撇去一眼然后立刻惊叫一声羞红了脸，她下意识伸手捂住了眼，却又偷偷留下一点缝隙羞涩地看向那个青天白日下一丝不挂的帅气男子。  
Mori听到她弄出的响动呆呆扭过了头，实在不是他是个习惯于不穿衣服的放荡男子，只是此时他大脑空荡荡一片如同刚出生的婴儿一般，所以还没能反应过来自己此时此刻的状态并不得体。  
“你……你是……”放羊姑娘看着他傻乎乎但并无邪念的眼神有些担忧这个人是不是被人打劫后扒光了衣服还揍傻了扔到河滩上的可怜人，但家里父母经常念叨得小心谨慎又让她不太敢主动靠近。  
Mori又愣了半天，看着满面纠结时不时瞟自己一眼的小姑娘在路上跺起了脚这才给了些反应：“有点，冷。”  
完了，所以这个小帅哥怕是真像自己想的那样被人打劫扒光还揍成了傻子。  
小姑娘叹了口气，又跺了跺脚：“你等着，我给你拿点衣服吧！”  
她可不敢随便往家里带陌生男子，不过也不忍心看这么帅气的男子继续光着身子躺在河滩上。

直到夕阳只剩下最后几缕余晖，小姑娘终于气喘吁吁地跑回了河滩旁，她左右张望了一会儿差点忍不住喊人时这才在一个草丛旁看到了蹲在那里一动不动的Mori。  
“你别乱跑呀！不是让你在那里等我吗？”小姑娘跑到他近前，将一条裤子和一个像床单又像斗篷的衣服递给了他，“我没有兄弟又不敢拿爸爸的衣服给你，喏，这条旧裤子和这个为万圣节准备的斗篷是我的极限啦。”  
“……谢谢。”Mori脸红红地接过了她递来的衣服，小心地没有触碰到对方的手指，然后像草丛深处躲了躲，赶紧将衣服套在了身上。  
小姑娘也反应了过来，这个小帅哥可能是恢复了思考能力感到害羞了。  
“你……唉，你还记得你住在哪里吗？这衣服也不需要你还啦，但是我没办法把你带回家呀。”小姑娘皱着眉头思索着，“你是被打劫了吗？怎么到这里来的呀。”  
“我……不太记得了。”Mori顿了顿，“不过没事，我知道该去哪里，真的谢谢你的衣服。”他郑重地对小姑娘说。  
女孩看着走出草丛站在面前低头望着自己的帅气男子，再次被他的美貌脸蛋弄得心中一颤。面前的男子面容精致地像故事里的精灵一般，虽然面色有些惨白，但配合他雪白柔软的发丝和像蓝色水晶一样的眼瞳竟给人一种奇异的和谐感，尽管看起来似乎有些病弱，但高大的身材和并不瘦弱的身体却足以让人面红耳赤。  
小姑娘看着自己的满脸通红的身影倒映在那双蓝色的眼瞳中，不禁产生了一阵眩晕感。  
“没……没事，不用还的，啊不是，你要还的话，也不是不可以，我住在……”小姑娘磕磕巴巴地开口，然后突然停了下来，接着扭头跑走了。  
“还是……不需要还啦！！”  
Mori看着对方头也不回地跑走，歪了歪脑袋。  
不过他确实不方便自己回去还衣服，毕竟，他并不是活人而是个新生的幽灵，他的靠近对于那个女孩并没有什么益处。  
“不过总算是有衣服了……”他叹了口气，虽然幽灵可以让自己不被人类看见，可是他实在是没有在别人面前光着身体的爱好。

\-   
传说，吸血鬼是靠血脉传承力量的不老不死的强大种族。除了始祖，所有其他吸血鬼的力量都来自于血脉，越靠近始祖的血脉越强大。不过即便是最低等的吸血鬼也拥有不老不死和瞬间将一个普通人撕裂的力量，所以吸血鬼的危险程度非常高。他们的容颜永远固定于被转化的那一刻，而且忍受着永远无法自由行动在阳光下的诅咒。  
\- 

被扎上橘色和紫色蝴蝶结的小蝙蝠们顶着银色的托盘忙碌地上下飞舞着，原本空旷的大厅里堆满了大大小小的南瓜头，大多雕着凶恶的笑脸，点着蜡烛。这是一座普通人看不见的古堡，住在附近的村民们在经过这里时只会在阴森恐怖的森林里绕来绕去，无法到达这里。  
而城堡的主人此时正百无聊赖地坐在他纯金打造的宝座上，意兴阑珊地看着眼前忙碌的手下们。  
城堡的主人看上去年纪不大顶多15、6岁，精致可爱的脸上一双血红的眸子里写满了不耐烦，他穿着一件充满蕾丝的丝质白衬衫，柔软的布料贴合着他看起来娇小可爱的青涩身体，与瞳孔一样鲜艳的蝴蝶结完美地系在领口，深色的裤子完美包裹着他笔直的双腿，但身体的主人此时正翘着二郎腿，让原本看起来如同优雅可爱小绅士的形象不免有些崩塌。  
“可笑的万圣节……可笑的律令……呵……”他满脸嘲弄地说道，语气里充满了愤怒和不甘。  
一只戴着南瓜头装饰的小蝙蝠小心翼翼地飞了过来，顶着盛满了不明红色液体的水晶高脚杯。  
“不用了……我还不想进食。”Konoha摆了摆手拒绝了手下的好意，然后从他的座椅上站起了身，一双同蝙蝠类似的纯黑翅膀从他背后展开，带着他轻巧地飞出了大厅的窗口，然后轻轻落在城堡的一个塔尖。  
月光下的少年如同圣洁的天使一般，他闭上眼，雪白的肌肤在月辉下泛着荧光。  
“我诅咒那些该死的狼人，不，该死的恶犬！他们最好安稳地活过万圣节，然后让我取走他们的狗命……！”

\-   
大多数时候，人类绝不想在夜间离开家门，但万圣节显然是个意外。  
在每年的这一天，根据人类与妖怪们签署的协议，妖怪们的力量会被压制，而人类则可以在属于妖怪的夜晚自由活动，庆祝他们的秋收和祭奠去世的亲人。而妖怪之间在这段时间里也不允许私斗，无论是同种族间还是跨种族间的都全部禁止，毕竟很多依靠血脉和法术力量的妖怪们在这段时间里格外虚弱，容易惨遭毒手。  
\- 

Mori在森林里转了半天，今夜的人类似乎格外大胆，他们生起了巨大的火堆在村镇中心办起了庆典，大人小孩们都穿着各种奇怪的服装抱着雕刻着鬼脸的南瓜头，随处都有人弹奏着音乐举着酒杯，为了避开他们，Mori离开了自己苏醒的地方，走进了森林。  
他的运气似乎不是特别好，从醒来光着身体被人类女孩发现开始就很不好了。  
希望接下来能遇到什么好心妖怪……  
Mori祈祷着，不过是向撒旦。  
终于，在他兜兜转转了半天后，终于在漆黑一片的森林中隐约看到了一点灯火，走进后发现是一座明显不属于人类的古堡。  
看来这多半就是这附近最厉害的妖怪的住处了，不如进去打个招呼？  
Mori犹豫了一下，他还不是很清楚妖怪们之间的关系如何平时怎么相处，但想到自己毕竟作为幽灵逃跑能力实属一流，实在情况不对多半也可以逃走，于是就朝着城堡大门走了过去。  
他轻轻穿过了大门，但随后又觉得这样似乎不太好，于是站在门内强行敲了敲门，问了声：“有人吗？”  
他思索了一下觉得好像不太对，“我是说， 有妖怪吗？”  
大厅里是和城镇类似的南瓜头装饰，不过明显雕刻地更加精致，各种布景也更加奢华。  
Mori等了等也没等到什么回应，大厅尽头的巨大纯金宝座上并没有人，四处静悄悄的。  
好吧，一直等在这里也不是办法。  
Mori朝里面走了进去，他沿着大厅两侧的台阶旋转台阶走上了二楼，然后在经过了无数个紧闭的房门后在一个过弯处突然被一个少年猛地撞在了胸口。  
Mori愣住了。  
少年的脚步悄无声息但是速度却很快，猛地撞上来的力道不小，Mori人高马大只是被撞得后退了一步，而勉强到他胸口的少年则是直接被反作用力推倒在了地毯上。  
“呜！”少年一声闷哼，然后惊怒地抬起了头。  
“人……人类？”

这可真是个天大的误会。  
Mori刚想解释，但突然被人触碰到的感觉让他有些分神，以至于没能赶在对方开口前说明自己的身份。  
“你是怎么闯进这里的？！”地上的少年飞快站起了身，疑惑地凑近看着Mori，“不在城镇上玩跑进森林做什么？这里可要不到糖果！”  
“说起来你看起来也不小了啊，这么大个……个子，”他的眼神似乎有些嫉妒，“成年了吗？”  
Mori思考了一下，准确来说他才刚出生，应该不算成年，于是诚实地摇了摇头。  
“还没成年就这么高了啊……”对方的眼神似乎更加嫉妒了，以至于让Mori下意识地有些不好意思。  
“不过你还没有解释你为什么出现在这里。”对方步步紧逼，眼神更加锋利了起来。  
“我……我想避开城镇上的……”Mori试图避开对方灼热的视线，他在对方血红双瞳的注视下有些精神力瓦解，也许这是对方高出自己实力太多的原因？又或者是对方如同精致的眉眼给人带来了一些奇妙的化学反应？  
“你也讨厌万圣节吗？”对方打断了他。  
“啊？”Mori愣了愣，什么是万圣节？  
“你也讨厌万圣节吗？”对方重复了一遍。  
“……是的我讨厌万圣节。”  
不管怎么样，回答这个似乎就可以活下来。  
“很好，虽然你只是个……咳，但你还挺不错的。”对方突然就露出了一个微笑，还拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Mori被他的笑容晃了神，本来就空空荡荡只有些刚诞生时就存在的本能的大脑此时更是糊成了一团，一股火苗在心底猛地燃烧了起来，被对方再次触碰到的肩膀也僵硬了起来，将对方手掌的柔软触感牢牢记着。  
他觉得嗓子有些发干，吞咽了一下后也没有缓解。  
“跟我来吧。”对方越过了他向前走去，挥手示意他跟上。  
于是Mori便晕乎乎地跟了过去。他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方笔挺的后背，纤细笔直的双腿，以及被贴身西裤完美包裹着的随着步伐晃动的挺翘双臀。  
他的嗓子似乎更干了一点，但是丝毫舍不得移开视线。

\-   
妖怪有性欲吗？  
在无数人类学者的研究下，我们认为大部分妖怪被食欲和虐杀欲控制并不存在性欲，而且由于大部分妖怪都有特殊的非通过性的繁衍方式，我们的结论是只有少数妖怪如色魔拥有与人类类似的性欲，但他们的性交方式与目的还是和普通人类有差别的。  
\- 

“坐吧。”  
他被对方带进了一个和整体城堡风格一致的金碧辉煌的大厅，长长的餐桌上摆满了各式食物，少年入座在主座上，对他拍了拍右手边的位子让他坐下。  
“吃吧。”  
然后对方便兴致勃勃地盯着他看了起来，似乎并没有自己动手的打算，看着他傻乎乎地盯着自己看，少年还解释了一句：“我没胃口不想吃，你吃。”  
“哦。”Mori终于回了神，作为幽灵的他当然吃不了面前的人类食物，他拿起刀叉犹豫了一下又放了回去，“我也没什么胃口。”  
“啊……我还以为可以看……唉算了，没胃口就算了吧。”少年似乎很是惋惜，这让Mori立刻升起了浓浓的愧疚情绪，“那和我聊会儿天吧，你从哪里来的？”  
“我从，从山脚下森林外面的那个城镇里来的。”Mori有些紧张，他已经看出面前少年对他感兴趣的原因是将他认成了人类，可能是由于他穿的衣服上“人味”太浓了，而他本身又是善于隐藏自己气息的幽灵，这才让少年错认了。  
“啊，那我们是邻居啊，我一直住在这里，虽然平时没人来。”少年好脾气道，不怎么在意Mori的话少，“你平时是做什么的？有什么爱好吗？”  
“我是……放羊的，没什么爱好，喜欢，在河边晒太阳吧。”Mori艰难地回答道，这些细节问题对于他一个刚出生没多久的幽灵来说实在是太难了。  
“噗，喜欢晒太阳啊，真好啊……”少年又露出了让Mori目眩神迷的笑容，但是眼神暗淡了一些。  
“晒太阳……也没多好的，还是……还是夜晚好一些。”Mori看不下去少年失落的样子，立刻解释。  
“夜晚好？你这个人真奇怪，夜晚你们都呆在房子里，能有什么有趣的？”少年失笑。  
“夜晚……也可以做很多事情的。”Mori努力回忆自己路过城镇时看到的景象，“会有音乐和食物，很多人可以一起拥抱着跳舞，还可以……嘴贴着嘴……？”  
“嘴贴着嘴？做什么？进食吗？”少年有些疑惑，他知道不同血族习惯从不同的地方得到猎物的鲜血，但他是个素食主义者，所以并不了解这些。  
“应该不是吧……”Mori认真思考。  
“你过来，我试一下，放心，我绝不进食，只是试试。”少年倒来了兴趣，拉住Mori的手兴致勃勃地从椅子上起身贴了过来。  
Mori还在震惊于和对方手贴手带来的奇妙柔软触感，下一刻便看着那双漂亮的血色眼眸离自己越来越近，少年半跨坐在他身上，立刻，柔软的触感几乎遍布了全身，这让Mori几乎心脏骤停，他下意识屏住呼吸，微微张开的双唇立刻被一种绝妙的柔软触感包围，然后一条灵活湿软的小舌试探着舔了舔他的唇瓣，带来比之更为强烈百倍的体验。  
撒旦啊，如果可以的话，请让时间停在这一刻吧，赞美你。  
Mori觉得自己似乎已经到达了地狱，浑身被烈火灼烧着但并无痛感，这股烈火将他焚尽只剩下最后一个念头，那就是得到这种感觉，占有这种感觉。  
“你还好吗……？我没有伤到你吧？”少年微微起身，看着目露震惊全身僵硬的Mori，暗暗揣测这个行为可能对于人类来说是有什么特殊意义？但下一刻，他就突然被刚才还一动不动的Mori猛地扣在了怀里，原本半跨坐半撑着地面的双腿被彻底拉到Mori身上，而刚抬起的身体也重新重重跌回Mori怀抱中，他的四肢被死死紧扣着，对方的一只手环绕着他的腰，另一只手扣住了他的头将他压回了与他的亲吻中。  
Mori毫无章法地亲吻啃咬着对方的唇舌，狠狠吮吸着那柔软，他用舌头纠缠着对方的，同时双手控制不住地抚摸着对方的身体，直到对方喘息中发出拒绝的闷哼用双手推拒他的胸口，他才慢慢找回理智逐渐停了下来。  
两个人都用力喘息着，刚才的一切与其说是亲吻不如说是争斗和掠夺，而少年明显属于落败的一方。  
这让少年有些惊怒。  
他知道万圣节会让自己的力量受到压制，但他没想到一个人类竟可以强迫自己的行动。  
“我……”Mori喘息着开口，声音低哑中带着让Konoha有些恼怒的意味。  
“放开我！”  
Konoha微微怒喝，但Mori并没有听从，他环绕在他腰间的双臂反而更加紧绷了一些。  
“我还想要。”他低喘着，蓝色的眼睛紧盯着Konoha，带着让Konoha有些心颤的强势和意义不明的欲望。  
“等等！停下！”Konoha怒吼，“你以为我是谁！愚蠢的人类，我可不是和你一样的什么东西，我可是血族的伯爵！不想被我撕碎就赶紧给我滚出去！”  
“果然是，血族啊。”Mori了然，他依然死死盯着Konoha的双唇，似乎随时打算继续吻上来。  
“你……！”Konoha从来没见过这么不怕死的人类，虽然他也没见过什么人类，但是平时妖怪们口中的人类可从来不敢在任何血族面前大放厥词。  
“我们可以之后好好认识一下，但现在请继续听我的吧。”Mori嘴上说着“请”，但动作上却毫没有等待Konoha配合的意思，他迫不及待地抬起右手轻抚着Konoha的背，在经过可以伸展出双翅的地方下意识地打了个圈。  
“呜……！给我停下！”Konoha意识到不好，但他的肉体力量和对方相比竟完全不是对手，他的推拒仿佛是在欲拒还迎，而肩胛处传来的敏感触觉更是让他浑身一软，从未有过的感觉从他身上燃烧开来，随着Mori的手指在他身上处处灼烧起来。  
“这样呢？”Mori像是个刚得到新玩具的孩童，新奇地尝试着各种玩法一般四处抚摸着Konoha的身体，很快他便不满足于只是隔着衣物的抚摸了，于是他凑过去轻轻含住Konoha的双唇，吮吸着，试探着将自己的舌尖探入，搅动，勾缠，吞咽，同时双手灵活地解开了Konoha的领结，衬衫，西裤，像拆礼物一般将Konoha的衣物一件件除去，让他光裸地坐在他的腿上。  
“好美……”Mori痴迷地看着炫目灯光下一丝不挂的Konoha，他血色的双瞳此时已经湿润且有些失焦，原本有些没血色的脸颊和双唇此时红润鲜艳，唇瓣上依然残留着被Mori啃咬的痕迹，看起来让人很想继续做一些更加过分的事情。而他的身体同样美得令人心惊，被完美保存住的16岁的身体从原本的青涩到现在在Mori的刺激下如同品尝了禁果一般变得红润情色，雪白的肌肤在灯光下微微颤抖着，粉色的乳首挺立在胸前，正被Mori一只手好奇地戳弄揉捏着，而那双原本隐藏着的双翼也已经在Mori的抚摸下凝聚成形，随着身体一同轻轻在空气中颤抖着，饱满圆润的双臀坐在Mori的黑色裤子上带来了强烈的视觉冲击，而形状漂亮笔直的双腿此时正紧紧夹着Mori的双腿弯折在椅子上。  
“咦……？”Mori微微一愣，疑惑地看向Konoha两腿之间一个微微颤栗挺翘着的粉嫩物件，然后伸手探了过去。  
“呜！！”Konoha立刻从失神中发出了一声急促的喘息和带着哭腔的哼叫。  
“是舒服的意思吗？”Mori一手搂着Konoha的腰继续轻抚着，另一只手握住了那个粉嫩的小东西，下意识地上下揉弄起来。  
“啊……！啊啊不要……啊……这是……什么……呜呜……”Konoha被这种比之前更加强烈数百倍数千倍的快感逼到想要落泪，他下意识拒绝着这种感觉，这种被掌控被支配的感觉让他愤怒但又无所适从，却也让他感到无尽的快乐。  
“好像，变大了一点？”Mori好奇道，同时加快了手上的动作。  
“不要！！啊啊……慢一点……不行了……我不行，呜……“Konoha的喘息也随着他动作的加快而大了起来，他使劲摇着头双手捶打着Mori的胸口，于是Mori凑近了他，用自己的软唇堵住了Konoha拒绝的声音。  
“呜！！！“终于，Konoha猛地抖了一下，一股半清澈半乳白的液体从那个粉嫩的小东西里射了出来，飞溅到了Konoha的身体和Mori的衣服上。  
Mori放过了Konoha的唇舌，惊讶地看着自己手上和衣服上流下的液体，将手指凑近鼻尖嗅了嗅，闻到了一股香甜的带着诱惑的味道。  
于是他将那液体凑近了嘴边，试探着舔了一下。  
“是甜的？”Mori惊讶道。  
这股甜味带来的味觉冲击让他浑身一震，香甜的味道和浓烈的情欲气息让他对此充满了渴望。  
于是他将手上的液体尽数舔去，又凑近了Konoha的身体，想将他身体上溅上的液体一起舔去。  
Konoha被突然从背后传来的凉意冻得哆嗦了一下，恢复了神智。  
他被Mori平放在了餐桌上，如同一道即将被送入口中的美味珍馐一般，而Mori正对着他的小腹伸出软舌，轻轻舔上去。  
“呜！！”  
极度敏感的地方被对方如此对待又给Konoha带来了巨大的快感冲击，他试图用手推开Mori的头坐起来，却被对方一手压制住，如同案板上的一尾鱼，只能张大嘴喘息着，无法逃脱。  
“好甜啊，好喜欢。”Mori将Konoha腹部的液体尽数舔去，然后如同回味般砸了咂舌，朝Konoha露出了一个“感谢招待”的开心微笑。  
“你……！”Konoha又气又恨，气自己堂堂血族伯爵竟然沦落至此被一个人类欺压，恨Mori丝毫不顾自己反对强行带给自己的这种无法拒绝的快感让他确实感到了快乐和舒服。  
“我也把衣服脱掉吧，这样再有白白的水就不会浪费了。”Mori思索了一下，然后立刻付出行动，三两下就脱去了自己的斗篷，然后在脱下自己裤子时又“咦”了一声。  
然后他傻乎乎地抬头看向Konoha，“我也有这个欸。”他将裤子脱去，凑到Konoha身边，指了指自己双腿间那个同样挺翘着的物件，“不过比你的大好多哦，颜色也不太一样？”  
Konoha趁没被他压住立刻翻身坐了起来然后跳下了桌子要去拿自己的衣物，然后被Mori反手又拉回了怀里回到了最初的椅子上。  
“唔！你放开！！”  
Mori无视了他的拒绝，搂住了他，然后牵起他的一只手按向了自己挺翘的物件，同时在他耳边低喘着：“我也可以给你，白色的水吗？”  
Konoha暴怒：“谁要啊！！你放开我！”  
Mori似乎有些委屈：“你试一下嘛。”接着不顾Konoha的拒绝便拉着他的手同自己的手一起上下揉弄着自己的物件，然后立刻发出了低沉舒服至极的喘息。  
什么啊，这个人也不过如此啊。  
Konoha看到Mori同样被这股快感支配的样子心情平复了不少，下意识加快了自己手上的速度，然后满意地看到Mori露出了难耐和深陷欲望的表情。  
他第一次如此仔细地注视另一个人，看到Mori拥有着他所羡慕的一切，高大的鲜活的肉体，可以自由行走在阳光下的身躯，以及一张虽然比他还有些差距但是即便如此也不得不承认超越了其他不少血族的漂亮容颜。  
而此时此刻这张足够让任何人类少女为之尖叫为之倾心的脸蛋正在他的动作下变得越发红润，那双冰蓝的眼眸也仿佛染上了情欲的色彩变得温暖起来，柔软的白发随着他的低喘和动作抖动摇摆。  
Konoha如同被蛊惑了一般伸出另一只手轻轻抚上Mori的脸，然后被对方突然微微侧头，吻住了指尖。  
有什么东西在Konoha心中破土而出，然后飞快地长成了一棵参天大树。  
“舒服吗？”他忍不住问道，就像他之前问他那样。  
Mori没有掩饰自己的感受，他边低喘着边点头，“非常……舒服……嗯……”  
Konoha忍不住露出了微笑，虽然他自己都没有发现。  
“唔……！”在Konoha感到微微手酸时，Mori终于射了出来，大量白色的液体喷射出然后飞溅在两人的身上，桌子上，椅子上，地板上。  
Konoha好奇地看着手上白色的液体，然后扭过头背对着Mori试探着舔了一下。  
随之勃然大怒：“什么啊？！根本就没味道啊？！！”  
“……欸？”  
Mori呆住。

\-   
妖怪有爱情吗？  
经过人类学者的不懈研究和分析，妖怪之间不存在爱情这种感情，他们大多有严格的上下等级制度，彼此之间也完全是独立的存在，就算有依附关系也与爱情和婚姻这种人类社会中的现象毫无关系，所以我们认为妖怪没有爱情。  
\- 

在那之后，幽灵向吸血鬼解释了自己的真实身份以及做了自我介绍。然后他得到了吸血鬼愤怒的一拳，被轰出了城堡。  
是的，光着身体被赶出去的。  
不过在大门被关上前，他得到了对方似是威胁又似乎不太像的一句恐吓。  
“记住我的名字！我叫Konoha，你迟早死在我手上！！”  
直觉异常敏锐的幽灵瞬间洞悉了自己似乎不会被对方杀死并且还有和对方继续关于白色的水的探索的可能，于是决定去找件衣服穿上后再来拜访。  
反正城堡的大门也没办法真的把他拦在外面。

-end?-


End file.
